


patience

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FE Rare Pair Week, Happy Birthday Lissa, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Cordelia always thought that she could be patient.Lissa has never really known how to be patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Working off the prompt "Patience." Happy Birthday Lissa!

Cordelia always thought she could be patient. After all, the Shepherd's were at war. What time was there for romance, for love, when lives were on the line? When the fate of the world rested in the man she desired’s hands? But, it would seem, she was wrong. 

And the woman that proved her wrong was none other than the army’s tactician herself, Robin. Cordelia could hardly bring herself to be angry with the amnesiac, and only felt annoyed with herself. After all, she had plenty of time to confess her feelings for Chrom, but had never made any move to do so. Still, it was frustrating.

She cursed herself for her patience. Cursed herself for waiting so long, but even know, what is she doing? Waiting around in her tent, skipping dinner because she can’t bear to see them together. At the very least, she should be doing something. With a frustrated sigh, she gets up, grabbing her armor and her lance, and heads out for the training grounds. Surely they’ll be deserted during dinner, and she can, at the very least, get some practice in.

~X~

Lissa was not a very patient young woman. Though she wasn’t particularly spoiled for a princess, she was certainly very straightforward, and did not like waiting around longer than she had to. So, as she waited for Cordelia to come to dinner, she was growing quite antsy.

She couldn’t place why she  _ cared _ so much. Lissa was well known for having a cheery smile for whoever needed one, for being able to boost morale in the worst of situations, and maybe it was only that Cordelia seemed like she could use a boost. Maybe. But it would be dishonest for her to claim that’s all there was. After all, Lissa had seen the red-headed Pegasus Rider countless times around Ylisstol when they were both growing up, always training or practicing. Often trying to sneak a closer peak at Chrom.

And Lissa had always felt some strange  _ fascination _ with her. It wasn’t much at first, just Lissa curiously watching the girl who so obviously pined for her older brother. But at some point, that curiosity shifted. Lissa felt something  _ strange _ when she saw Cordelia watching her brother. It took her quite some time to realize it was jealousy. That she wished Cordelia would look at her that way. 

It was a pointless, stupid fantasy, and she knew that. A princess shouldn’t think that way, and she should just grow up and forget about the redhead. (Words she couldn’t help but hear in Frederick’s voice) But Lissa couldn’t. The redhead seemed more beautiful with each passing day… and all Lissa could think about was that she was probably off somewhere, moping, after Chrom’s recent betrothal. So, long before dinner was over, she made her excuses, and set off in search of Cordelia, moving more easily than usual in a more casual dress than her cleric’s dress, with its bulky cage.

~X~

Training, at least, works to calm Cordelia somewhat. Striking the training dummy is enough to ease her frustrations, but it also leads to her focusing on her problems even more. Perhaps, if she were stronger, Chrom would have noticed her more. If she were more courageous, she would have admitted to her feelings long ago. And if she were tougher, it wouldn’t hurt so goddamned badly. With a satisfying lunge, her lance pierces the dummy, and there’s a  _ fwump _ as the straw-filled man falls to the ground. 

Cordelia stands, panting, and notices the tears streaming down her face. When they started, she isn’t sure, but she is quick to wipe them away. She knows that she shouldn’t let things bother her this much, shouldn’t worry so much about a love that is already long gone, but the pain is still there. She sighs, fighting back a sob, but hears a rustling behind her. She turns, coming face to face with Chrom’s little sister, Lissa. The cheery princess would usually be a welcome distraction, but all Cordelia can think of is how often she’s seen her with her brother.

“C-Cordelia? I noticed you weren’t at dinner, and kinda figured you’d be out here,” Lissa says, looking a bit worried. “Have you been… crying?”

“What would ever give you that idea?” Cordelia asks, forcing a smile. “I simply got caught up in my training, and the time completely slipped my mind.”

“Cordelia. Come on, I’m not blind!”

“What would I have to cry about?”

“I don’t think I need to say it out loud, do I? I mean, the whole army knows about your crush on Chrom. And most of them don’t know it as well as I do…”

“Oh, that was nothing! Just… just a crush! Nothing more, and now I suppose it’s over.” Cordelia says, though a fresh tear begins to well up. “Gods, it really is over, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. But! You don’t need to worry so much, Cordelia!”

“Hm? And why not?”

“Because! I mean, you’re so beautiful! Really, absolutely stunning. It wouldn’t be hard for you to just… get out there! You could find someone in no time!” Lissa says, speaking her mind freely. She isn’t sure exactly how free she should be, however. Should she admit that  _ she _ would be more than happy to be that someone? Or would that only push Cordelia away? “At least, I think so…”

“What good would that do? I’m sure that my feelings would just be unrequited all over again…”

“Oh, come one! My brother’s just not the brightest sometimes! It would take an idiot not to fall for you!”

“You really think so?” Cordelia asks, sniffling slightly. She smiles again, a bit more genuine this time. “You really know how to build a girl back up, Lissa.”

“I just hate to see you so sad! Especially when there’s… well, plenty of other options around!”

“Oh? Did you have someone in mind?”

“Ah! Funny that you’d ask… I… uh, I’m not really sure I should say,” Lissa says, suddenly growing shy. Cordelia wonders what could fluster the usually unflappable princess.

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“Well… becauseitmightkindasortabeme?” Lissa blurts out, and before Cordelia can process the rapid stream of words, she closes the distance between them. She presses her lips to Cordelia’s, making both of their first kisses incredibly clumsy. Lissa is aggressive, forceful, with hardly any idea of what she’s doing. Cordelia is just as lost, and struggling with the fact that this is  _ the princess of Ylisse _ coming onto her. But, in spite of herself, she relaxes into the kiss, unable to hold back after wanting something like this for so long.

“I… wouldn’t have been able to predict this,” Cordelia says, as their kiss is finally broken.

“Is that a bad thing? Oh, Gods, please tell me I didn’t mess this up. If we need to just pretend this never happened, I-” Lissa starts, as what she’s done begins to sink in. But, Cordelia only presses her lips to Lissa’s once more, turning her worries into nothing more than a muffled whimper.

“Why would we do that, Lissa, when things seem to be going so well already?”

“Ah! Th-they are? I… don’t know what to say.”

“You’re so cute, all flustered like this. But we don’t need to say anything. If you’d like, however, we can retreat to somewhere more… private? And discuss whatever’s going with us in more detail.”

“I.. think I’d like that.”

~X~

Lissa may have agreed to discuss things, but that’s the last thing on her mind right now. She can’t believe how well things have gone between the two of them, how amazing kissing the Pegasus Rider felt, and… how much it left her eager for more. With Cordelia still just getting over Chrom, Lissa isn’t sure if she should push for anything more, but  _ Gods _ does she want to. She feels the dull heat of her arousal building between her legs, and each step only gets her closer to being alone with the object of her desires.

Before she knows it, Cordelia’s tent is within sight, and Lissa begins to feel her nerves rising to match her desires. What if she messes this up somehow? Cordelia is so gorgeous, with such a fantastic body, and is perfect both on and off the battlefield! Whereas Lissa is just… well, Lissa. She doesn’t think she’s got anything on the charms of Emmeryn or the strength of Chrom, and isn’t sure what the Pegasus Rider would see in her.

Lissa can’t seem to shake these worries, even as Cordelia lifts the flap to her tent, and ushers the cleric inside. At once, Lissa marvels at how perfectly organized, well,  _ everything _ is! It seems that every item Cordelia finds worth travelling with has a specific place, and one which makes it exceedingly easy to use at that.

“Wow! You’ve really gotten this place sorted out! That’s amazing, Cordelia.”

“Thank you. I’ve always enjoyed planning things out, and it seems to make packing up for marches much easier.”

“I usually just throw everything into some trunks… usually, Frederick has a lot to say about that. ‘A princess should pack her things with more care, milady!’” Lissa says, deepening her voice in a rather inaccurate impersonation. Yet, the voice being so far off only seems to make it even more amusing to Cordelia.

“You know, if you worked on your tone, that would be a really good impression,’ Cordelia says, giggling. “I’m sure he had all sorts of things to say, with your pranks.”

“Oh, yeah, you should have seen the time I snuck a frog into his room! It was totally priceless!” Lissa says, grinning at the fond memory. In spite of their idle conversation, she feels her desire just as keenly as before, and it only spikes at the next words Cordelia speaks.

“I wonder what he’d say about this?” she asks, lowering her lids, and taking the few steps between she and Lissa. She pulls the shorter girl in, dipping her back as she kisses her. Lissa can’t help but feel ecstatic, as Cordelia takes the lead this time, relying on the knowledge she’s picked up from her reading to guide her. Whatever literature she’s chosen, it seems to work, as Lissa moans into their kiss, a needy, pathetic sound not at all befitting a princess.

“I… I think he’d say something like ‘a princess should know better than to do something like this!’”

“Do you think you should know better?”

“N-no… No I don’t. I… Gods, I want you, Cordelia. I’ve never known how to say it, you’ve always had your eyes on someone else and I never thought I would stand a chance and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you.”

“Well, Lissa, my eyes aren’t on anyone else right now. You’re the only one here, after all.”

At that, Lissa finds she can hardly meet Cordelia’s eyes. They’re so damn  _ close _ , with the pegasus rider still holding her, and Lissa can’t help but want more. Her eyes dart toward the bed, more of a reflex than anything else. But, it brings forth a light chuckle from Cordelia.

“So, that’s what you want, hm?”

“I! Y-yes, but… if it’s too sudden, then that’s fine. I know things kind of just happened and I don’t want to be forceful or anything!”

“Please. I’ll not be worried about that if you’re not. Besides, that’s all over and done with, isn’t it? There’s nothing worse than unrequited love, but there’s nothing sweeter than when someone shares your feelings, hm?”

“You mean you… you want me too?”

“Of course, I may not have noticed before, but you’re irresistibly cute, Lissa,” Cordelia says, and she’s leading Lissa to her bed. “I don’t know how I never noticed before, if I’m being honest.”

“I think I could make a pretty good guess!” Lissa teases, as Cordelia lowers her onto the blankets. “I always thought you were so pretty, Cordelia.”

“Please, Lissa, you’re going to make me blush.”

“I think I might like that…” Lissa says, but as Cordelia slips her hand beneath Lissa’s dress, the princess is the one blushing. Cordelia’s fingers find their way to Lissa’s panties quite easily. And as she presses against her, brushing against the dampness of her arousal, Lissa cries out softly.

“Is this alright?” Cordelia asks.

“Mhmm,” Lissa manages to hum out, and the approval seems to urge Cordelia on. Even in this, she seems to be perfect, teasing Lissa incredibly well even through the thin fabric. Before long, Lissa is gripping the blankets beneath her, struggling to stay in control of her desires, and gazing up at the woman making her feel so absolutely fantastic. 

“Would you like me to get these out of the way?” Cordelia asks, and Lissa can only nod frantically, and push herself off the bed enough to give Cordelia the space to tug her panties off of her, leaving her bare beneath her dress. Tossing the fabric aside, Cordelia slips beneath Lissa’s dress once more, her finger teasing at her entrance for a second, before slipping inside. With how wet Lissa’s gotten, it’s quite easy for Cordelia to work her way inside, and once there, she begins working her finger in and out, occasionally hooking it inside of her, and each and every motion causes such an adorable noise from the princess. 

Cordelia finds herself getting hot just watching her face, listening to the sounds of her arousal, and before long, she’s slipping her free hand beneath her own skirt, rubbing herself through her panties. Lissa is so distracted, she doesn’t notice this until Cordelia moans, but then her eyes are drawn down immediately. With the red-head’s skirt pushed up slightly by her arm, her legs splayed out, Lissa has an amazing view of her thighs, her panties, and her hand as she pleasures herself. It’s a sight she thinks she could watch forever, and one which makes the Pegasus Rider’s efforts to pleasure her all the more enjoyable, and before long, Lissa is finding it difficult to hold back.

And that difficulty only grows as Cordelia slips a second finger inside of her, causing Lissa to cry out. Her options increase then, as she begins to scissor her fingers inside of Lissa, or to hook both at once, or alternate between the two, and the perfectionist slips between these motions, making patterns that Lissa could never hope to keep up with. In only a short momvent, she’s reduced to a whimpering mess, bucking her hips against Cordelia’s touch, not even attempting to hold back. And then, she’s there.

“C-Cordelia!” she cries out, as she feels her climax wash over her, blanking out all other thought. It takes the princess a moment to recover, and once she does, she notices that Cordelia is quite a bit further along in her own efforts. She has slipped her panties aside, and is using the same motions that worked so well on Lissa to pleasure herself, and Lissa understands what it was that made her so skilled. 

She must have done this sort of thing frequently, or so Lissa would guess. But the princess feels a pang of guilt for allowing Cordelia to work so hard to please her, only to leave the Pegasus rider to take care of herself. So, she shifts, moving closer to her lover. The blonde has no clue what it is she's doing, but she can't just remain on the sidelines. She pulls Cordelia's hand away, causing her to whimper softly.

In its place, she lowers her head, nuzzling softly between Cordelia's legs, causing her to gasp in surprise.

“Lissa, what are you…” she begins to ask, but the princess begins working her tongue inside of her then, tasting her arousal, her desire, and driving her to heights she has only dreamed of. If Cordelia is precise, and skillful, Lissa is blunt, almost aggressive. She doesn't have the finesse to tease pleasure out of Cordelia, instead driving her there by force. The determined look on the princess’s face is unbearably adorable, and Cordelia finds her hand drifting to the back of Lissa’s head, helping to guide her further in as she relaxes, pushing her hips forward ever so slightly.

Lissa can tell that Cordelia is enjoying herself, and that only serves to drive her on. She slips her tongue in, deeper, deeper, tracing shapes within Cordelia, savoring each and every moan her efforts earn her, until finally,  _ finally _ , Cordelia is there. She's crying out, but the name is different from the name she's uttered in the past, alone in this tent.

“Lissa!” she moans, and marvels at how much better it feels. How this climax puts all those before it to shame. How incredible it is to be  _ with _ someone, and someone who seems to care for her as much as she cares for them.


End file.
